


Lapideus

by LittleSammy



Category: Held der Gladiatoren (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Ceradocs Tod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapideus

Kalter Stein unter ihm. Der Gestank von Blut. Und dann: Ceradoc ist tot.

 

Die Erkenntnis zerreißt ihn, und er wünscht sich, wieder in der ohnmächtigen Dunkelheit zu versinken.

 

Er weiß längst, was ihn erwartet, als er den Kopf wendet, und doch stockt sein Atem beim Anblick des blutigen Leibes: Die Schulter vom Schwert zerfetzt, der Bauch aufgerissen, und nur noch ein Stumpf, wo in seiner Erinnerung die starke Hand ist, die ihm Ohrfeigen versetzt oder in seinem Haar gewühlt hat.

 

Germanus ringt nach Atem. Mühsam rollt er sich auf die Seite, greift nach Schneewolf, und seine Finger beben dabei. Er will die tote Hülle nicht anfassen, will nicht wissen, wie sich das anfühlt, was einmal sein Bruder war. Sorgsam hält er die Augen auf das Metall gerichtet und nichts anderes, und Flammen wüten in seinen Wunden, weil er versucht, nur den Talisman zu berühren. Als er die Hand um das Amulett schließt, streift er dabei das leblose Fleisch.

 

Kalt. Kalt wie der Stein, auf dem er liegt. Kälte, die nach seinem Herzen greift.

 

Germanus zittert. Er fühlt den Schmerz in seiner Kehle aufsteigen und preßt die Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht zu schreien.


End file.
